Weeds compete with crops for light, moisture, nutrients and space and consequently inhibit the production of foliage, fruit or seed of agricultural crops. The presence of weeds may also reduce the quality of the harvested crop and reduce harvesting efficiency. Weed control is essential for maximum production of many agronomic and horticultural crops including corn, (Zea mays L.), cotton (Gossypium SP), sunflower (Helianthus annus L.) and soybeans (Glycine max (L.) Merr.). Weeds on non-cropped areas may cause a fire hazard, undesirable drifting of sand or snow, or irritation to persons with allergies. Consequently, it is desirable to suppress growth of unwanted weeds.
While a large number of compounds exhibiting herbicidal activity are known, it is nonetheless advantageous to obtain additional compounds which effectively control the growth of unwanted vegetation.